Last Kiss
by Obsession289699000203040508
Summary: Taylor Swift song. After Hatori went through with erasing Kana's memories, he is in a state of mourning. He reflects on some of the memories he had with Kana.


**I do not own Fruits Basket or the song (the song belongs to Taylor Swift). Like I said in the summary, this is kind of how Hatori might have been feeling after the whole Kana scenario. Since this is sung by a girl, some things will seem extremely strange.**

How long had it been? The man had practically lost track of time now. Had it been a week? A month? Some said it had been longer than that. He sat in the corner of the room, his black hair glistening against the moonlight streaming in through the window. In his hands he held a few objects – memories of what used to be. As Hatori gazed upon the pieces of a lost love, his mind flashed back to his time with Kana.

Even if she would never remember, he would.

_I still remember the look on your face lit through the darkness at 1:58. The words that you whispered for just us to know. You told me you loved me, so why did you go away?_

Hatori knew all too well why she left. He erased her memories so she would. The memory of Kana repeatedly telling him she loved him in the morning stuck in his brain like the tears that glued strands of his smooth black hair to his cheeks. At night, when she would tell him this, her face would shine with the flourescents the moon radiated.

The day they said goodbye wasn't a distant image. It stood out clearly in his mind. Appropriately, it had been raining as she left for that new job. He had walked her onto the plane and ran off before tears could fall.

_I do recall now the smell of the rain fresh on the pavement. I ran off the plane. That July ninth, the beat of your heart; it jumps through your shirt. I can still feel your arms…_

Now, the feeling of emptiness around his slender shoulders haunted him.

Shaking his head, Hatori moved away from that last memory and let some of the water roll down his pale cheeks, further sticking his hair to his face.

Burying himself in the corner, he wrapped some of the fabrics he had kept from what had been. Kana's soft scarf, left to him when she didn't want to take some of his gifts with her.

_But I'll go sit on the floor wearing your clothes. All that I know is I don't know how to be something you miss._

_How could I be?_ Hatori thought. _She's forgotten it all._

_I never thought we'd have a last kiss. I never imagined we'd end like this._

After she took the blame for what happened to his eye, she had never kissed him again. He knew that she believed he would get hurt again if they kissed.

_Your name, forever the name on my lips._

"Kana," he whispered.

Remembering the time when she and he became the life of the party at times, Hatori leaned his head against the wall. When the two danced, it seemed as if she was teasing him for his lack of dancing abilities. He smiled slightly at the thought.

_I do remember the swing of your step._

"_Hey,"_ _he whispered in her ear_, "Life_ of the Party. You're showing off again."_

"_Well, at least I __**can**__ dance," Kana replied_.

_And I'd roll my eyes and then you'd pull me in. I'm not much for dancing, but for you I did…_

The day Hatori introduced her to his parents was something he didn't always think about. But that didn't mean that it wasn't an important moment to him.

…_because I love your handshake, meeting my father. I love how you walk with your hands in your pockets; how you'd kiss me when I was in the middle of something. There's not a day I don't miss those rude interruptions._

He gripped the silk scarf he had given her for their anniversary and draped it around his neck.

_And I'll go sit on the floor wearing your clothes. All that I know is I don't know how to be something you miss. I never thought we'd have a last kiss. I never imagined we'd end like this.__Your name, forever the name on my lips._

In Hatori's trembling hands were pictures of him and Kana together. His finger traced the outline of her body, breathing deeply. It reminded him of the times when she was sleeping soundly and he watched over her unconscious form.

_So I watch your life in pictures like I used to watch you sleep._

Kana didn't know about their past. She never would. She didn't know about the memories that she had lost while Hatori lived with them.

"_I'm sorry I couldn't protect you…Hatori…"_

Those had been her last words before he took her memories away. She inhaled sharply, and he felt the memories disappear from her mind.

_And I feel you forget me like I used to feel you breathe._

Mayuko Shiraki… He didn't speak to her often. When he did, Hatori typically questioned about his ex-fiancee. She was her best friend, after all.

_And I'll keep up with our old friends just to ask them how you are._

Mayuko didn't seem to mind. She was lucky in Hatori's opinion. She wasn't so close to him that she got hurt because of it.

Their friend always said that Kana was fine.

_I hope it's nice where you are…_

As the tears continue to drift down his cheeks, Hatori felt the night's air become slightly warmer. In the distance, he saw the sun rise up from behind the horizon.

_I hope the sun shines and it's a beautiful day and something reminds you you wish you had stayed. You can plan for a change in the weather and time, but I never planned on you changing your mind._

He wished time would rewind. If that happened, then there may have been a chance that Kana would've changed her mind about earning his affections. There would've been less suffering.

The gloves and the scarf stayed on his body as Hatori stumbled over to the mirror. The moonlight allowed the streaks of tears to sparkle. To be honest, he looked pathetic. As he stared at his pathetic reflection, he sank to the floor.

_So I'll go sit on the floor wearing your clothes. All that I know is I don't know how to be something you miss. I never thought we'd have a last kiss. I never imagined we'd end like this. __Your name, forever the name on my lips._

Hatori lay himself down in bed and pulled the covers up to his chest.

"Kana," he whispered. "I love you."

_Just like our last kiss. Forever the name on my lips._

Before he succumbed to sleep, Hatori muttered her name one last time.

"Kana…"

The next day, Hatori stood outside Akito's room. He knew that if anyone on the 'outside' were to learn the Sohma secret – that they were possessed by the vengeful spirits of the Zodiac animals, their lives would surely become hell.

As he checked up on the head of the Sohma family, he listened to the birds chirping.

"_When snow melts, what does it become?"_

"_It becomes water, of course."_

"_Wrong!" Kana smiled at him. "It becomes spring!"_

Spring. They were supposed to have been married in the spring. But that would never happen. Nobody had known that the day he erased her memory would be the last day that most of the Sohmas would lay eyes on Kana.

_Just like our last…_

Kiss.

**This is my longest one-shot. I hope you guys liked it! I tried to make the lyrics fit into it somehow, but I just made Hatori seem kind of obsessive. There's mourning, and then there's Hatori, apparantly.**


End file.
